I Wish They Knew
by kbaby915
Summary: Bella grew up in La Push and she has a crush that I'm sure you know. After finally getting the boy she wants she becomes the second wolf to transform. Can she not be with the human or will impring change that? disclaimer- I Don't own twilight.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- First day of school.**

**Bella's POV-**

Wow, I can't believe I'm going to be graduating this year. I'll be a proud member of the class of 2012 at La Push High. And I'll be graduating with most of my friends. Well that is if we all get enough credits to graduate.

I sat on my bed thinking about all of this as I brushed my hair to get ready for school. I went to my closet and got some dark jean shorts and a blue off the shoulder top. I slipped on my grey moccasins and checked myself in the mirror.

I guess my sister Leah was right, I did look a lot older than 18. My face had that simple complexion and anyone could tell I had Indian in me. My dark hair and tan skin resemble it. But then again I had my father's all- American look. And so did Seth.

You see my mom's side is Indian and my father's is Italian and Scottish, so Seth and I were the mix and Leah looks just like our aunt.

I walked out of my room and down to the living room.

"Hey hun, ready for school?" Charlie, my dad, asked.

"Yupe, hopefully." I replied. He nodded and kept reading his paper on the couch.

So I walked into the kitchen and smelt a wave of pancakes hit my nose.

"Mmmm mom, that smells good." I told Sue, my mom.

"Thank's sweetie. Here have some before your brother attacks them." I giggled at that and grabbed some off of the tray onto my plate. Than dad sat down at the table and started eating too.

"Hey I heard that!" yelled Seth as he trampled down the stairs.

"Well maybe you should save some so people could actually eat. Instead I have to get up early just to put food on my plate." I replied to him as he took a seat next to me.

Seth is 15 going on 16 in a few months, just how I am 17 but turning 18 in two weeks. He's a sophomore at the high school, which is so annoying. It's like who ever likes it when you have a sibling in the same school? Well I have two. Leah and I were born in the same year. Leah is older than me by a couple of months, I guess a week after my mom had Leah she was pregnant with me. It is kind of cool though since we don't fight as much. And we also get to share each others clothes.

"Hey stop spacing and pass the syrup please?" asked Seth knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Here, choke." I replied as I pushed the syrup over to him.

"Oh if I stared chocking you would panic and call 911."

"Maybe I wouldn't and just say I found you there."

"You would cry." He teased.

"Yeah I know I would. So don't choke." I smiled at him and ruffled his hear as I got up and checked my backpack.

"Who's gonna choke?" asked Leah as she skipped down the stairs and grabbed an apple from the counter. She was wearing her hair half up/half down and had on a light pink Hollister shirt and light blue skinny jeans and some black flats.

"Seth if he keeps eating like that." I laughed as he turned around with his face stuffed with pancakes.

"Yeah it's like he is part wolf." Leah laughed and took another bite of her apple.

"Uh ck cuk cuh cuh." Dad started choking on his pancakes.

"Oh my gosh daddy are you okay?" Leah and I rushed over to him.

"Yeah I'm okay, I just uh swallowed the food to fast." He shooed us off.

"I'm fine now get to school you might miss the bus." He told us and got up and went upstairs.

Well I guess it's time to go then. So I picked up my book bag and walked to the door. I looked behind me to see Leah walking over to me and Seth getting his bag.

"So you ready to see Quil?" she asked smiling at me as she we walked out of the house.

I started blushing. Everyone knew I liked Quil and Quil had this thing for me. Yet we never really got our emotions out to be more than friends. It was just so embarrassing, since we've been friends since like 2nd grade. Emily, my best friend, and Leah always tease me about it.

"And are you ready to see Jared?" I asked a bit snotty. I don't know why but lately I've been having this weird anger management stuff goin on. Like one moment I'll be chatting happy to Leah and the next minute I'm full out steaming.

"Why yes I am, I haven't seen him since last weekend." She replied and we turned on to the block before the bus stop.

Jared is Leah's boyfriend, they've been going out since eighth grade. They were voted cutest couple in the yearbook. It was like they were just perfect for each other, and I was sometimes jealous. I always wanted the perfect boyfriend like in the movies, how their first kiss says it all. I just hope it someday happens to me.

I looked up to see four figures standing by the bus stop and automatically knew who they were. Jacob, Emily, Paul, and Jared. I started to walk a bit faster. And made it to them in no time.

"Bella!" yelled Emily as she crossed the distance between us and hugged my tight.

"Hey Em, I missed you so much." I hugged her back and pulled away a bit.

"Bella I slept over your house two nights ago." She replied a bit confused.

"I know." I said and greeted the others.

Emily and Jacob are siblings and so are Paul and Jared. Quil has a younger sister who's a freshman this year and Embry and Sam is only child's.

Seth finally showed up and a few minutes later the bus picked us all up and we were on our way to school.

Once we got to school we met up with Sam and Embry.

"Hey guys what's up?" asked Jake.

"Oh not much how about you?" Sam replied and started on a conversation with Jake and the others while I looked around. Where was Quil?

I walked over to the other side of Jake and looked down the hallway, I still didn't see him.

That was weird, normally he was the first one to greet me with a big hug and kiss on the cheek. He would always remind me everything would be fine and the school year would pass by quick. And after a very moody week that was what I really wanted to hear right now.

As I was about to turn around two arms wrapped around me and I felt slight pressure on my left cheek. 'Finally' I thought as I turned around and was met with two big brown eyes staring down at me.

"Watcha lookin for?" Quil asked, looking around but seeing nothing of interest.

"You, dumby, where were you in the morning?" I asked up at him.

"I slept in late and missed the bus so my mom had to drive me, she still won't let me use the car." He replied sheepishly.

"That's okay, I got to have a fun time not paying attention to the over summer gossip." I said sarcastically glancing over to see the group walking down the senior hallway.

"Hey you know I'm sorry." He sounded hurt, but I knew he was joking.

"So what classes do you have?" I asked and we exchanged schedules.

It turns out I have History, English, and Gym with him. Oh and also lunch. My schedule went like this-

English, Spanish, Biology, Geometry, Lunch, History, Study Hall, and then Gym.

I looked down at my paper a little worried.

"It's alright Bella, I'm positive this year will go quick and easy." He assured me and pushed me a bit down the senior hallway as well.

"Now lets get to English before Mrs. Tumers has a fit." He laughed and we both walked into room 211 and took a seat next to each other. I had a feeling something big was going to happen this year, I just knew it.

…..

**Okay guys tell me what you think and, I trust you it will get better, I just had to start the story off. And if anyone thinks Bella is a bit bitchy it's because of the whole plot of the story that you will find out from reading (Hint- Next Chapter) and if anyone guesses what will happen next than I will update the in the next day or two! And if you give me a name I will put it in the story. Thanks guys! Please Review!**

**~kbaby**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Best day Ever.**

**Bella POV-**

The week went by quick and everyone was just as normal. We all hung out and talked about the latest gossip. I am having the best week ever. And I is mostly because of a certain brown eyed boy.

I have been hanging out with Quil more than anyone else in the group this past week. We went to a movie and would go over each other's houses. And then every time in glanced up Quil was always looking at me in the classes we had together. And we would talk all gym period.

Today was Friday and it was almost the end of gym, we had been playing volley ball and were now doing our after-game stretch.

"One, two, three, four…" then captain of my team yelled as we touched our toes.

I moved to put my arm over my head and breathed in and out. I looked over to the boy's side and saw they were done and spreading apart. Then I noticed Quil walk over to the girl's bench and put a piece of paper in some ones book bag…wait…my book bag? What was doing?

"Alright girls see you on Monday!" My captain yelled and broke my form my thinking. My group walked over to my bench and grabbed their bags. I went over to check what Quil put in my bag.

I grabbed the piece of paper and unfolded it.

'_Hey Bells hope you get this. Meet me outside at the edge of the forest' ~ Quil_

I smiled at that and raced to my locker, I really wanted to see what this was all about.

I opened my locker and grabbed my books and stuffed them in my back pack. I slammed my locker shut and charged down the stairs passing Leah and Emily as I went.

"Hey where are you running to looking like a syco with that grin on your face." She grabbed my arm forcing me to stop.

"Quil wants me to meet him by the forest line so please let me go!" I begged. She giggled and let my arm go.

"Thanks!" I yelled back as I ran for the front door. I jumped down the steps and across the parking lot. I saw a figure by the woods and suddenly guessed it as Quil. As I got closer I could see him pacing around an oak tree muttering something to himself.

"Hey, Quil!" I yelled as I neared him. He stopped pacing and turned towards me with a gigantic smile on his face.

"Hey Bells." He pronounced as he hugged me to him.

"I want to show you something, I know you'll like it." And with that he dragged me away into the forest.

We walked about a half a mile in before he stopped me. I looked up at him to notice him staring down at me. I blushed and turned away. I took me through some bushes and I gasped at the sight I saw.

There was a beautiful little pond the rushed down from a small waterfall on the right. It was surrounded by many glorious flowers that came in all sizes and color. I noticed a small log perched on the side of the pond.

I looked up and Quil was still staring at me, but this time I didn't turn away.

"This is just gorgeous! How did you find it?" I asked and stood in front of him.

"I was hiking one day over the summer and I just happen to come across it. My first thought was 'I wonder what Bella would think about this' so now I'm answered." I laughed a bit.

"Thank you for showing me this, it's amazing!" I said as we made our way down to the log and sat on it.

"Not as amazing as you are." He smiled at me and took my hands in his. I burst out laughing at that moment.

"What, what happened?" he asked confused.

"Nothing- it's ju-st -what you said- hehe-sounded so cheesy!" I tried saying in-between laughs.

"Okay listen I'm trying my best here!" He complained with a slight pout on his lips. Oh I dreamed for years of those lips.

"Bella, I know that you probably know this already but I wanted you to hear it from me." He said in such a serious tone. I let him continue.

"Bella when I first meant you in kinder-garden, I had my first ever crush on you. Throughout the years they grew stronger and stronger. In fifth grade every time you walked by I got a weird fluffy feeling in my stomach. In eighth grade I almost died when you hugged me good-bye at class night. In tenth grade when you broke your wrist because Jacob tackled you, even though we were playing football, I wanted to break him. Then last year I couldn't even sit with you at lunch because every time you licked your lips I wanted to grab you right there and then and plant mine on yours. And now in twelfth grade I can honestly say that Bella, I love you so gosh damn much." I ended with a loud sigh.

I wiped a tear from my face, I had started to tear up in the middle of his confessions.

I looked up and he was staring at me with pure love in his eyes.

"I love you too." I muffled out.

A big smile appeared on his face and he opened his arms to let me in.

I smiled too and hugged him. He lifted me chin with his hands and I brought up my face to his. Next thing I knew there was slight pressure on my lips and I felt I wonderful ting. Our lips moved together and he licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. I opened my mouth instantly.

The only thing I smelled was him, an open field and a hint of cinnamon. I could just stay here all-day like this if I didn't have to breathe. And speaking of that problem we both slightly pulled away.

"Say it again." He asked and glued his eyes to mine. His lovely chocolate brown eyes that danced with hints of orange and green.

"Say what?" I asked confused, we hadn't said anything, just kissed.

"That you love me." He shined his perfectly white teeth at me.

"I love you," I kissed his forehead. "I love you," I kissed his nose."I love you." Then I kissed his lips and he kissed back then pulled away again.

"And I love you." He said. And pecked my lips.

I was about to reply when my phone vibrated in my back pocket. I was going to reach for it when I felt it slide out of my jeans.

"Hey, give me back my phone!" I told him. He looked up at me and dangled the phone in his hand mocking me.

"Text message from Sissy," he read," Hey girlie its Em and Leah, were did u go with Quil? How long r u going to take? r u guys gettin it on in there or somethin? Ohhhh kiss Quil 4 me!33"

"Haha yeah now give me back my phone." I started laughing and reached over for it. He pulled it back and waved a finger in my face.

"Uh-Uh nope. Gotta kiss me first." I giggled at this and leaned over pecking him on the lips.

"Now phone." I said reaching for it again.

"Wait, wait, wait. I'm gonna call them." He said and pressed some buttons on the phone then put it to his ear. Oh no what if Emily spills about something secret or something worse. Oh Dammit.

**Quil's POV-**

_Ring Ring Ring._ Buzzed the phone as I waited for someone to pick up. Who does Emily think she is texting Bells in the middle of our 'time' together. Then I heard a voice on the phone pick up.

"_Hey Bella! So did you kiss Quil? Are you guys a couple now? Oh wait! Am I interrupting something? Wait, you called me. Is he a bed kisser? Did he tell you he hates you? Wait I'm putting you on speaker!"_ Emily answered so fast that she wouldn't give me time to speak.

"This isn't Bella, it's Quil. And to answer your questions. Yes, yes, no, and no." I waited for a response. But instead I almost lost my hearing.

"_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" _They both squealed so loud I think the birds flew away.

"_Okay well tell Bella she needs to hurry up and get home. Mom's words not mine." _ I heard Leah announce from the other side of the phone.

"Okay I'll tell her, bye guys." I said.

"_Bye_!" They yelled and hung up.

**Bella's POV-**

I saw him close the phone and hand it back to me.

"They said your mom wants you home, now. I think it was important form how Leah sounded." He told me.

"Alright, could you walk me to my car please?" I asked him and he grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me back through the forest.

"Of course my dear." He replied.

After that I made it to my car, Quil gave me one last kiss and I drove home. When I pulled in the drive way I saw Emily and Leah run out of the house and bombarded me with questions. It turns out my mom needed me to help her bake a cake for Billy's birthday party that is this weekend.

After I helped my mom bake the cake I did my homework and lay down on my bed. Soon enough I fell asleep.

….

**Hey my wonderful amazing reviewers and readers that I love so much! Here is the second chapter. Tell me about any ideas you have or suggestions you have! Thank you so much for reading! ~kbaby **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- WTF?**

**(Some swearing)**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot.**

**Bella's POV-**

Saturday passed and I spent the whole day with Quil. We kissed and played games, no not like that you pervs. I love spending time with Quil, he's so much fun to be around and so easy to talk to.

Well today is Billy Black's birthday and everyone will be going over there for the day. I couldn't wait, plus I would get to see Quil.

So I got up and took a shower, then I blow dried my hair and straightened it. I looked out my window and it seemed pretty sunny so I grabbed some denim shorts and a blue and white stripped tank top to throw on. I slipped on my black converse and hopped down the stairs.

"Bella grab the lasagna and salad please! And hurry up!" My mother yelled as she walked out the door.

Damn, I guess I'm the last one to get up. Leah actually beat me?

Whatever, I grabbed the plates off the kitchen counter and made my way to the door.

I got out the door and locked it behind me. I turned around and noticed they were all in my mom's car beeping the shit out of me.

"Alright, alright I'm here!" I yelled and opened the trunk of the car and set down the food.

Shit I almost forgot my phone.

"Mom, I need to grab my phone." I said as I closed the lid.

"Well then you can walk, it's only a few blocks away, you'll be fine!" she yelled and quickly drove out of the driveway and down the street not even giving me a chance to talk.

Great, I feel loved. Jacob's house is like three streets away. Very long streets might I add. The only reason Jacob and Emily got on our bus stop was because it was on their mom, Sarah's way to work every weekday morning.

Oh well, guess I'm arriving a bit late.

I turned back and headed up the steps on the porch and turned the handle on the front door. Oh right, I locked it.

Crap, I wonder if any of the windows are open.

So I wandered around the house looking for an open window but of course there all shut since we don't shut off the AC until next weekend.

Then I looked up and noticed Seth's window was open, on the second floor. Great.

So as I climbed the small pear tree to Seth's window, not to mention the neighbors thinking I'm a retard, I start to think what a girl would do just for a cell phone.

Thank goodness I was wearing converse though. I got too the last branch that reached closest to Seth's window. So I climbed little by little over to his window, I then laid flat on the branch and closed my eyes, then I stuck out my hand as far as it could go. I kept pushing and pushing until I opened my eyes, and there in front of me was a big ass wood spider.

"Ahhhhhh!" I yelled frightened and lost my grip and fell to the ground. I hit the tree branch uder me until I finally made it to the ground.

I intently felt a surging pain down my right calf, so I outstretched my leg and looked at a deep gash from my knee to the middle of my calf.

"Great, I'm gonna definantly need stitches for this one." I muttered and tried to get up.

But before I could something caught my eye. I looked back at my wound and saw the two sides of skin close together slowly, but quickly. Before I knew it there wasn't any cut left, just smooth skin, well the blood around were the cut was , was still smudged.

_What the hell just happened? I'm frightened, yet interested in what my freaking skin just did. _

"Hey, Bella, you need a ride too Billy's?" called a deep voice from behind me.

I turned my head around to see Sam Uley in a ford pickup. He was one of the strict, yet kindest person in the world. He was usually the quiet one in the group, and then if anything went wrong he would act as the adult and take adult mode. He bought his own apartment two months ago and has a decent job at the _Subway_ shop in town. So ever since I was young I would look up to him as a role model.

"Yeah thank you!" I called back and got up from off the ground and hopped into his truck.

"Damn, Bella, what happened? You're all bloody. Are you alright?" He asked in his total adult mode.

I do trust Sam, so I guess I'll tell him.

"No I'm fine Sam. Actually, would you be able to keep a secret?" I asked and looked up at him. He nodded so I decided to continue.

"Well I was climbing the tree and fell, I got a big gash on my leg but- well- it kinda healed up super fast right in front of my eyes." I told him and saw his face pale.

"Wow- um - I – well – I guess- um – since your fine that's all that matters." He said and pulled the truck off the curb.

He was hiding something, I just know it. But I'll let him be for now and catch it on him later.

"So your parents left you here?" he asked as we took the corner onto Jake's street.

"Yeah, I guess they thought they were late or maybe they just felt like leaving me. I don't blame them, I have been very bitchy lately." I replied with the honorable truth.

His eyes widened again, but this time he didn't speak.

We finally made it to Jake's house and you could tell there was a party going on.

I heard music coming from the backyard, and saw people walking in and out of the side door. And the obvious fact that there were quite a few cars in the driveway.

So Sam and I both got out of the truck and made our way over to the side door.

I was just about to open it when suddenly in flew right into my face. I staggered back and tripped over the steps and fell right on my butt. I clutched my nose that felt wet, blood.

I brought my hand away to see blood on my finger tips. I could feel my face grow red and was ready to beat the shit out of the retard the opened the door at me.

I looked up to see Seth, Collin, and Brady. Seth looking sorrowful and holding a bright orange nerf football. And they twins looking scared.

"Bella, I'm so sorry! Are you –" I cut him off.

"What the fuck do you think Seth! I'm fucking bleeding! Can't you look where the hell your going! Jeeze! I hate having siblings it's just so annoying! They never can leave. you. the. Fuck. ALONE!" I didn't know what came over me. I started shaking and filled with heat. What was happening to me?

"I know you're not sorry! You probably meant to hit me! Ugh! You're such an annoying little pest that no one ever wanted! Why were you even born? Oh that's right because mom got knocked up! Such a slut!" I yelled as I felt my anger rising like I was about to explode.

"Isabella Marie!" my mother yelled.

Before I could make another harsh comment two gigantic arms wrapped around me and lifted me up.

"I'll go calm her down, everyone please stay here. Don't come looking for us, we'll be back soon and she'll say sorry." He managed to say as he dragged me into the forest.

We probably went about a quarter mile in until he finally set me down.

"Finally you ass whole, your such a goody goody! You have to grow some- " he slapped his hand over my mouth.

"Bella shut up but I have to tell you something! Quil was making out with some girl named Lauren? And they have doing stuff like that since the middle of summer. Remember when he was 'sick' those two days?" He told me so clear.

And that was it, I couldn't take the pain anymore and just let it take over me. I fell to the ground and curled up. It hurt so much. I was about to scream when suddenly, it stopped.

I didn't feel any pain or anger. I felt more like relieved.

I stood up and looked over to Sam. Damn when did I become taller than him? I looked down to see if I was standing on anything and gasped.

Why were there paws under me? Really big paws? Dark brown, Hairy, just BIG paws!

_I know it's weird. I just phased only about two months ago. Oh um yeah hi Bella, it's Sam._

I heard some voice- I mean Sam- in my head. What the hell? I looked up and then saw a big black wolf staring at me. I was about to run when I saw it's eyes. I light brown, Sam's eyes.

_SAM?_ I yelled in my head hoping he could hear me.

_Ouch Bella! Don't yell so loud! I can hear everything you're thinking, no need for yelling!_

_So sorry. Um could you explain to me what is going on?_

_Yeah of course! Well to lay it out plain and simple, you're a werewolf!_

_How? What? How is this possible? I only see it in movies and books! I'm so excited yet confused! Oh my gosh! I yelled at Seth and my mom! Oh their never going to forgive me! Why didn't you stop me! URG!_

_Bella! What did I say about yelling! DON'T DO IT!_

_Ow! Stop!_

_What did I say! It hurts! And about Seth and your Mom, well we can tell your mom about this, but Seth can never know._

_What? Why? He's my brother! And Leah will slip and tell anyways._

_Bella you don't understand. No one can know about this except your mom and dad. They already know about it anyway, so they can give excuses for when your with me-um what did the elders call it again?- oh- patrolling!_

_Sam. Why am I like this? What do my parents know?_

_Sigh, okay let me explain what the elders told me…_

And he explained the whole legend and stories of our ancestors. How the first people of our kind were given the form of the wolf to kill the children of night. We are destined to protect our people, our family, and imprints. Oh I forgot to mention about that. Imprints were like soul-mates to state it plain and clear. Were meant for them, and they for us.

It was as easy as if the person was just wearing a sign that said_ free for you! _On their foreheads.

I was confused when I first heard this, then I got upset. Sam told me that I couldn't hang with my friends, that I might heart them. I can't even talk to Leah or Seth about any of it. And the worst part about everything is that I can't speak to Quil either.

I just don't get it! I wouldn't hurt anyone! Quil loves me and I know even before hand that he's my imprint! I just need to make sure.

_No! You are not going near them! I told you no and why before!_

_But you said that if I find my imprint I could tell him!_

_Exactly! You don't know if Quil is really your imprint or not! Tell you what, I'll let you go to school tomorrow, then you will see him and if you imprint on him, then I'll let you tell him._

_Fine! Now um, how you I phase back to human form? Because I do believe someone will come looking for us if we don't get back soon._

_Well um, when you phase back, you um well-_

_Spit it out Sam, I don't have all damn day!_

_Touché_

_Sorry, didn't you say that anger is a part of the symptoms?_

_Yea, also rise in temperature and great change in physical appearance._

_I'm gonna be ugly!_

_No! Actually you'll become even more beautiful then you already are._

I smiled at him, awe Sami was being a sweetie.

_Awee! That's so . But wait you never finished what I asked you. Why can't I phase back?_

_Because when you phase back…let's just say you don't phase back with clothes on._

_Oh._

_Yeah._

_So how am I going to get inside my house to get clothes?_

_Well, I was thinking that maybe I can go explain things to your parents and they could spear me some clothes of yours. Or we could head to my place and I could lend you some sweats and an old shirt._

_I think the last one is best. Because if I show up with- hey wait! My parents always leave a spear key in the clothes pin basket. Why didn't I think of that before?_

_Because your senses weren't as sharp as when you were mortal._

_Alright that sounded weird. Okay what do I do to phase?_

_Think of humanly things I guess._

_Okay, okay. I'm going to phase and I want you to run to my house and bring me back something. _

_Oh hell no! I am NOT touching your under clothes!_

_No! Just get me um, in my closet there is a green sundress. Grab that and some short shorts._

_Alright I'll be back._

_Okay._

I heard him trot over in the direction of my house.

Okay so think human? Um, skin. Hair. Only two legs. Fingers.

After thinking this I felt my bones change, it was working! After listing some more things I opened my eyes to find myself lying on the ground.

Thank God I'm human, I need to apologize for my yelling.

I got up and was about to walk back to the party when I realized I was nude.

Damn, where's Sam?

As id right on cue I heard Sam saying "Bella?"

"Yeah over here. Just put the clothes on the ground and turn around.

He did as asked and I hurried over and threw on my sundress and shorts.

Wow, this dress has gotten tighter. The last time I wore this was last weekend over Emily's house.

Did I gain weight? It was tighter in the chest part and my boobs were almost falling out. I can't go to the Black's house like this.

"Sam I need to go home! Give me the keys!" I said and reached for the keys out of his pocket.

"Bella everyone is looking for us, I can hear someone calling us and their getting closer. Just um cover up." He said closing his eyes again.

"I don't have anything else! Just um- give me your shirt!"

"What why?" he asked and then looked at me again.

"Oh yeah, fine hear." He finished and took off his shirt to give it to me to put on.

"Thanks." I muttered and pulled it over my head.

We both nodded at each other and walked back to the party.

I needed to say sorry.

We walked for a bit and then I hear voices, we were close.

I few steps later and we came out of the bushes. I looked around and noticed that no one noticed us yet.

Then I saw Leah and the 'group' ,with the exceptions of Seth and Quil, over by a little campfire. I saw the parents over at the tables talking, and my mom holding a _very _sad looking Seth. And then I also noticed Quil on the other side of the yard my the tree line sucking face with a brunette.

Wait? What the hell?

….

**And here is a VVVVVEEEERRRRRYYYY long Chapter 3. Hope everyone enjoyed, this is one of the longest chapters I've ever written. Thanks everyone for reading! Actually if anyone has ideas, I would greatly look them over and possibly put them in the story! Thanks!**

**~kbaby**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Um yeah there's something wrong with this picture.**

**Bella's POV-**

That ass whole! He promised me that he would never cheat or anything! Why was I so stupid to even believe him? Urg I'm a dumb shit!

I jumped behind the shed and just watched them.

No, I'm not a creeper. I just want to be like the girl in the movies where she leaves right before he pushes her away or even yells at her.

I just wanted to make sure that what I am seeing is true. And sure enough it is.

After they broke apart, Quil was smiling at her. Freaking smiling? And then they pulled in again.

Shit, I can't watch. I don't want to have to see this. So I turned around and headed straight for house.

Today is Billy's birthday and I don't want to ruin in anymore by either leaving or flipping out on Quil.

I suppose none of the group heard or saw me because none of them ever looked my way or call my name. So I opened the door to the house and walked in.

"Hey Bella's back!" someone yelled and soon enough all eyes were on me.

"Hi?" I said but it sounded more of a question.

A few seconds' later people returned to their conversations and minded their own bees wax.

I saw my mom sitting over by Billy and Sam. They were talking very quietly that if I still had human hearing I wouldn't be able to hear them.

I decided to walk over, I needed to apologize to mom, I treated her very wrong.

And soon enough I made my way over to them.

"Bella, we were just talking about you." Said Billy looking up at me. I nodded and turned my gaze to my mom.

"Mom, I am so totally sorry about-"

"No need honey, I understand. Sam told Billy and I about your change. I can't say I didn't see it coming with your fever and attitude lately. So I was prepared for the worst, I remember when my brother flipped out on me when he was about to change. So don't worry about it, I'm fine." She interrupted me.

Good, so I didn't have to apologize, she already knew.

"So since you are what you are I think you'll have to move in with Sam at his apartment. This way he can train you and work on your temper. I believe Sam is right when he says that you should stay away from your friends for a bit, they might tick you off and have you phase. That would not be good. You'll be leaving tonight. I sent your father over to start packing right after Sam dragged you into the woods so he should be almost done by know." She explained.

Wait, what? Why am I going to live with Sam? And I seriously can't talk to any of my friends? They'll think I'm ditching them!

"No I can't! They'll think I'm leaving them! They'll never want to be my friends again!" I said. Billy looked at me and then shook his head.

"Bella listen, you are very special. You are the first female wolf to phase and that is very unusual. If you could get trained then you will be very powerful. Also Jacob is showing they signs of a soon to be phase and you have to be trained by then so you can help him. Please Bella just listen to us." He pleaded with hope in his eyes. Damn I'm such a softie.

"Fine. But only because of Jake, he's my best friend." I added the last part to not make me sound so soft.

"Thank you, that's all we ask." He said.

…..

And now I'm sitting here with Sam talking about attack forces. I know right? It sounds so terribly boring.

"Hey Sam can we go back to your place, I'm getting tired." I asked, maybe even pleaded.

"Yeah sure, your mom said Charlie dropped your stuff off at my house so we could go strait there." He said while getting up.

I got up to and noticed movement from the window. I looked again and saw all the kids coming toward the house from the backyard, and Quil and the effing brunette walking hand and hand as well.

"Sam I'm leaving. NOW." I hissed at him and made my way through the crowd of people in the house to the front door.

"Okay, why are you walking so fast?" I didn't reply to his question but instead grabbed his hand and tugged him along.

"Oh, yeah I think it's best if we don't confront they guys." He whispered.

I just nodded and pushed the front door open.

Where is my truck?

"Your dad used your truck to leave, so I guess your ridding with me." Sam explained as if he heard my thoughts.

I really wanted to get out of here before any of them try talking to me about anything. I couldn't have them asking questions.

So I followed Sam to his car and got in the passenger side. I sunk down into the seat and he started the car.

Soon enough we came across a medium sized house that looked to be two floors with an attic. It was white with blue shutters and small blue porch. There were no decorations that I noticed, well that's going to change.

We got out and walked up to the house. I noticed some bags and suite cases on the porch, I guess those are mine.

"I'll show you around first and then we'll grab your stuff and bring it upstairs." Said Sam as he was unlocking the door.

He opened the door up and stepped aside to let me go first. I gradually walked in and looked around. In the foyer there was a small table and a door to the right, and to the left a staircase. The foyer was painted a light beige color and the trim was white. I opened the door on the right to notice it was a full bathroom.

I walked back into the foyer and I walked straight were there was an archway to I assume the kitchen. The kitchen held an island and dining table since it was connected to the dining room. It was painted a grass green with dark brown wooden furniture.

I noticed two doorways, one on the right hand side wall and one on the left hand side.

I decided to go through the one on the left, it opened up to a large room with two couches and a flat screen TV on the wall, mmm I'm going to like this area. It was painted a nice blue color with black furniture. I also noticed a glass double-door on the opposite wall with the TV.

I walked over and opened up the double-doors and it led to a medium sized back porch with a pool in the back yard. I then closed the door and walked back into the kitchen. I wanted to see were the other door led too.

I opened it up and noticed it was a bed room. All messy and thrown around.

"Yeah um that's my room, sorry about that." I jumped. Damn I forgot Sam was here.

"Oh sorry for bargin in Sam. Is there anything downstairs?" I asked him.

He shook his head.

"Nah, well, there's a room down there but the rest is just regular basement. I don't think you would want that room anyway, sometimes it smells like crap down there when it rains." He told me.

"Oh nice, can I go upstairs?" I asked hopeful.

"Yeah, you gotta pick out your room anyways." I nodded and ran up the stairs.

There was a room to my left when I got to the top of the stairs and one in front of me as well.

I opened the door to the left and walked inside.

The room was a darkish green color with light brown wooded furniture.

The room was cute, but diffidently not my type.

I then went into the next room and almost busted out laughing. Everything was pink! Not a light pink, but a nice hot pink. And then the furniture was different shades of pink, white, gray, or black.

I'm just gonna leave this room without another thought.

I then came back out into the hallway and noticed three doors left.

I moved down the hall to the next door and prayed this one would be gorgeous.

I opened it up to only have my dreams corrupt.

It was a freaking bathroom.

Oh well, I should be glad there isn't just one bathroom, that would be horrible. This bathroom was full with the colors white and tan.

I then walked to the next door and opened it.

I almost died. The room was painted a beautiful dark reddish color. All the furniture was black and it was just wonderful.

"My room!" I yelled.

"Which one?" yelled Sam form downstairs.

"The red one!" I yelled back as I walked out of MY room and into the hallway. I still did want to see the other rooms.

I opened the last door found it to be a darkish purple with grey furniture. This room reminds me so much of Emily. No Bella, you can't think of them. I don't want them to end up as a monster for the rest of their lives. They don't deserve it.

"Alright I'm gonna drop these in your room, okay?" I turned around to see Sam carrying all of my bags in his arms.

"Yeah that's fine, what's upstairs?" I asked.

I followed him into my room.

"Yeah, um there's four rooms upstairs bit their tiny as hell. Ones a TV room and the rest are all like a blueish greenish color, you wouldn't like them." He dropped my bags on the ground.

"Oh okay, so what do we do now?" I asked.

He stood up high and tall and looked down on me. Soon enough a sleek grin grew on his face.

"Now, you unpack." And with that he left.

…

**Leah's POV **

**(At the time Bella flipped out on Seth and her mom)**

"Such a slut!" I heard my sister yell.

"Isabella Marie!" and there goes my mum.

"What do you think that was about?" asked Jared who I was currently cuddling with.

"I don't know," I replied and looked back to see Seth come running over crying his eyes out", but I think we'll find out soon."

I got up as Seth ran right into my arms.

"Seth, what happened? Are you okay?" asked Emily form behind me.

"What happened? Seth, come on please tell us." Begged Embry.

"Bella. Fucking Bella happened!" Seth finally spoke. Now normally I'd be overly pissed that he swore right now, but something bad must have happened to set him off like this.

"Oh. Wait what do you mean Bella?" Asked Quil. Urg I was overly pissed right now with him. He told Jacob's cousin Kitty that he would help her with an audition that she was going for, for her school play. Little does he know she just wants to get with him, I so hope he doesn't kiss her though. I would fuck him up if he did that to Bells.

"She freaking went all syco bitch on me! I thought she was gonna rip me head off!" he got up.

"Well did you do something to piss her off?" asked Jared.

"No- well I wasn't paying attention and hit her in the face with the door when I opened it." He said bending his head down.

"Okay well what did she say?" asked Emily.

"I really wouldn't like to repeat it." He answered.

"Well this doesn't sound like Bella, are you sure you heard her right?" I asked, she really wouldn't yell that much.

"She told me I shouldn't have been born and no one wanted me Leah. I think I heard her." He finished and ran over to mom.

"Wow, your sister sounds like a real bitch. She totally needs anger management." Muttered Kitty. How dare she talk like that! She doesn't even know Bella!

"Don't talk about my sister like that." I hissed at her.

"Hey, she was only stating facts. Maybe Bella does need a life check. Seems like she told off Seth real bad." Said Quil. Traitor.

"Oh and now your sticking up for Kitty? A girl you just meant today? Your Bella's boyfriend for Christ sake! How dare you talk about her like that?" I was so enraged with him right now! Why is he like this?

"First off I've known Kitty since 3rd grade, our parents used to hang out and she was a good friend of mine." I thought I heard Kitty mutter 'Maybe a little too good.' " And Second off I don't think Bella and I will last much longer."

And with that he grabbed Kitty and left to the other side of the yard.

….

**I was not intending on ending it here but then I saw it was 7 pages long. Thanks for reading! Hope you all liked and Review for ideas!**

**~kbaby**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- Let's just say my stories wouldn't be on Fanfiction. No.**

**Chapter 5- I Wish I Have An Easy Button **

**Leah's POV-**

I knew there would be a time I would lose all respect for him. And I guess that time is now.

"I'm gonna set the fire, but you guys can keep talking." Said Jared standing up. He kissed my forehead then jogged over to the fire pit a little bit away.

"Did Quil really just say that?" asked Emily.

"Yeah, I can't say I don't believe it though." Said Embry.

"Yeah he's been a bit touché today, I guess I should've known something was gonna make him pop." Said Jared half way back.

"The fires up so you guys and come down." He said as well.

We all got up and walked a few steps over to the little bonfire we made. Everyone sat around exept for Seth.

"Hey , Seth, you want to sit with me?" I asked and patted the spot next to me.

"Nah, I think I'm gonna hang with mom for a bit." He said and walked over to the picnic bench the parents were seated at.

For the next maybe I think 20 minutes our group spoke about school and activities. We got over the topic of Bella but I was still worried. She wasn't even back yet when it was almost like nine!

"Look at them, it's disgusting." Spat Jake gesturing to the two kids on the other side of the yard.

"I swear if Quil and Kitty do anything past friendship then I am so telling Bella." Said Emily.

"I know right? Why would Quil do something like that to Bella? It just isn't fair and I don't understand." I said to Emily. She was about to reply when she took a sharp intake of breath pointing across the yard.

I looked over to see Quil sucking face with Kitty. After a few seconds they pulled apart than back to sucking face.

I turned away harshly.

"OMJ! That is it! I'm telling Bella when she gets back and they are so breaking up!" screeched Emily with her hands in fists.

"Guys! Guys! Bella's back! Her and Sam are back!" yelled Seth running over to us.

"Are you serious?" asked Jake.

"About time." Breathed Jared.

"Wait till I tell her!" announced Emily as she took off towards the house.

We all followed quickly behind. I noticed Quil and Kitty walking over as well. So that's when I decided to stop them.

"Don't even think about talking to her." I told Quil. He stopped and looked at me.

"Why would I want to talk to that mutt. She's no use to me anymore." He said almost robotically. Kitty smiled at me and slipped her hand around Quil's waist.

"But you love Bella. You guys were in love!" said Emily.

"Well I found new love." He smiled and looked down at Kitty.

"Loss of respect bro, she's my freaking sister." Said Seth and then he walked into the house slamming the door behind him.

" She would have never hurt you like this." said Embry going after Seth.

"I'm gonna rat your ass out." said Emily following Embry.

"Not cool man. I'll never forgive you." Said Jared going inside the house.

Only Jake and I were left and I knew Jake would have a fit. Jake walked up to Quil and punched him right in the jaw. Quil staggered back but Kitty caught him.

"She's my best freaking friend you asshole! You knew I liked her- hell I grew to love her but I let you have her instead. That was my mistake. Don't come near me or her or I'll make sure every bone in your body is broken and then burned. Have a nice time playing with your little bitch." He said then spat on the ground in front of Quil. Then he turned and jogged into the house.

My turn.

"I don't want to see your scrawny ass around us anymore. I'm not going to threaten you since Jake beat me to it but I will say this." I said and took a few steps forward.

"You lost your friends and you lost the only real girlfriend you'll have in your whole life dude. Don't you ever try befriending us again because it won't work. Bye you piece of shit." And with that I turned on my heel and retreated into the house with everyone else.

**Bella's POV-**

It's been nine days since I have seen my family or friends. Actually it's been nine days since I went anywhere else but Sam and my house or the woods. Sam's had me on lockdown training and learning until I passed out.

Even though I've been here for a week and two days I want to leave. Sam wakes me up at six and we start training at seven and go to bed by nine. So I'm working for 15 hours a day.

Well it is ten in the morning since I slept in. I don't know where Sam is but I am so happy he isn't here.

He left a note under my door saying he's going into town and then has a meeting with the council and then he wants to spend some time with Emily so I get the day off. And I am taking that offer as an advantage.

I have this odd feeling that if I don't get up now then I'll probably miss something very important. I brushed the feeling aside and got up.

_Damn I hate not having the bathroom in my room. Now I have to walk._

I stretched out my legs and arms and got up off my bed. I walked over to my dresser and opened the second draw. From inside I pulled out some jean shorts and a red tank. I grabbed underwear and a bra and opened my door. I walked across the hall and into the bathroom.

I closed the door, set my clothes on the toilet and turned on the water. After a few minutes I stepped in and let the warmth take over my body. My muscles relaxed and I felt at ease.

I was soon done with my shower and decided to get something to eat.

So I skipped down the stairs and made my way to the kitchen. I opened the fridge grabbed some eggs and fried them up on the stove. After I ate I sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

'I'm bored.' I thought' Well Sam isn't home, and won't be all day. So maybe he won't care if I take a good lap around the house?'

I smiled to myself and turned off the TV heading out side. I stripped down and tied the green sundress to my ankle. I then phased and took off running.

'Please don't be in wolf form.' I thought to myself making my way around the house. ' Hell I can explore the woods, he won't find out right?'

I decided to run. I needed it and he diffidently won't find out.

So I headed deeper into the woods and took about my surroundings.

The trees and grass were blobs of green as I sped past them. Some blue here and there to represent lakes, streams, or the ocean.

I was out for about a half an hour when I heard a piercing scream that turned into a ferocious yelp.

'Shit, shit, shit. Please let it be a deer or something!' I thought.

'What deer? Who are you? And why the shitting hell are you in my head!' I heard a voice.

"Fuck. Where are you? Who are you and when I get there I'll explain!' I thought and dug into his mind to see one of the streams I passed about 20 minutes ago. I ran back to the house and grabbed a pair of Sam's shorts.

'I'll be right there, now tell me about you.' I demanded of him. Hehe I still got some Alfa blood in me.

'I live in La Push ever since I could remember. Ummm I'm a senior at La Push High. My favorite color is green. And uhh I'm on the track team.' He splurged out. Damn it I want to now useful things!

'What is your name boy!' I yelled coming up to the clearing.

'Jacob. Jacob Black.'

**I was gonna end here but I haven't updated in awhile so I decided to keep her goin.**

I paused in my tracks.

I just stood there looking. Looking at the wolf in front of me.

Jacob. My Jacob had phased?

' Your Jacob? I'm not a pet! Well I kinda have to think about this now.' He laughed.

'Sorry I didn't mean to think that so loudly. Umm I'm not used to this stuff so your just gonna have to bear with me.' I told him.

I could see from a distance as his head bobbed up and down.

'Okay, You're a wolf.'

'No shit.'

'Hey I told you to bear with me! Now all the legends about wolves and our people are true K? So I'm gonna need you to think humanly thoughts. Then you'll phase and I'll throw you a pair of shorts.' I said.

' Great, fine.'

I could hear all his thoughts about socks, tooth brushes, the warmth in his bed. Soon he was in human form and I threw the shorts in the field. And no pervs I was not looking.

I then phased myself and threw on the sundress.

'Hey? Dude are you still here?' I heard him yell from the field.

'Don't freak K?' I yelled back.

'Why would I-' he was cut short from me stepping out from the tree line.

'Hey Jake no time, no see.' I said and brought my eyes to his.

Shit no! The next thing I felt was a total and utter need to be near him. Like God put our hearts in the microwave and pressed insta- connection. I fricking imprinted. And he did to me.

…..

**AHHHHH hehe I know you all hate me right now but it works out in the end…you'll see. And I'm going to try and add some humor to it since I feel it's too dramatic. So tell me how you like and I hope to update soon!**

**~Kbaby**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy New Year! ****Thank you all for reviewing and just saying that this WILL work out in the end. I have planned it out and thought it through.**

**Chapter 6- Suspicions**

**Bella POV-**

"What was that?" asked Jake.

I looked away and started walking to the edge of the forest.

"Nothing, strip, phase, and follow me. I'll explain once we get back to Sam's." I said without turning back around. Once I got through the brush I stripped and phased myself.

'_Haha! I beet Miss wolfy!' _Mocked Jake.

'_That's because I didn't want your eyes trailin me now hurry up.' _I thought and ran in the direction of the house.

'_Why won't you tell me what happened?'_

'_Because, Jake, it was nothing.'_

'_What's imprinting?'_

'_Stop making me think about it!'_

'_Sorry Bella. Is it bad? Does it hurt?'_

'_Listen, I asked you to stop okay! Be quiet. Gosh stupid pups!'_

'_No'_

I stopped in my tracks and turned to face him.

'_What do you mean , No.'_

'_Bella I'm sorry but to tell you the truth I'm scared! I don't understand anything because you won't tell me! I have every right to know! I'm a freaking wolf! I was never told of this or ready for this! I deserve to know what's happening to me!'_

'_Fine Jacob! FINE! We imprinted! We're mates! I'm supposed to marry you! To have kids with you! TO FREAKING LOVE YOU! I never expected this crap either! I just phased about two weeks ago! This is a lot to put on at first but then you just have to deal with it!'_

'_We're mates? How? I haven't even kissed you yet! Not even dated you yet!'_

'_The spirits have their own screwed up way to play Jake. I'm sorry this is how it had to be.'_

'_My life shouldn't be a game to be played'_

'_No one's should.'_

**Leah POV-**

"Mom when's Bella coming back?" asked Seth as he sat on the couch.

"I don't know sweetie, she's staying with a friend." Was her only response.

"Ma, you've been saying that all week. Can't you give us a date? Time? Month?" I asked a bit bitchier than usual. I don't know why but I've been like this since Bella left.

"Dear I told you that I don't know."

"She moved didn't she? She hates me that much!" said Seth.

"Seth she didn't move and she doesn't hate you! Don't think like that!" Mom told Seth. I don't believe her, let alone trust her anymore. I haven't seen Bella for almost two weeks now. She's not in school. She's not in town, or at least I haven't seen her around town.

"Maybe you'll see her in town if you don't believe me. I'll give you each spending money and you can go shopping in town tomorrow! You could call the group up and all go down!" she compromised with us.

"Yeah sure, we'll go. But then when we don't see her I'm assuming she's left." I told mom.

"Fine by me honey, now let's drop this conversation before your father gets home."

I grunted and ran up the stairs. I made it to my room and called up Emily. We were searching for Bella tomorrow.

**Bella's POV-**

'_Hey Bella?'_

'_Yes Jake?'_

'_Does this mean were together?'_

'_You sound happy about it.'_

'_I've always had a crush on you, but you picked Quil.'_

'_I always thought Quil and I were meant to be. Look how that planned out.'_

'_I'm sorry.'_

'_Don't be, you'll always be my best guy friend. That there is no doubt.'_

_*inward Jacob smile ;)*_

'_You'll always be my best gal friend'_

'_Oh so Embry's got me beat huh? We'll see about that.'_

'_Listen you got gal friend AND girlfriend, Embry can't get the boyfriend part.'_

'_Haha, maybe he can.' 0.0_

'_You think I'm gay?'_

'_Well let's face it Jake, long hair, girlish voice, always hangs with the girls. I think it's leadin on to something.'_

'_My dad wouldn't let me cut my hair! My voice is girlish? And I hung out with you because I liked you!'_

'_That voice won't get you far honey.'_

'_That's it come here!'_

We were almost to the house when he tried to pounce on me. I ran a little bit closer to the house then stopped, threw on clothes, and ran to the door.

I jumped for the key one of the banisters of the porch room and cursed at how tall Sam was. I grew about seven inches but my 6'1 was not at all close to his 6'11. I heard branches being snapped from the forest and jumped again.

I grabbed the key and faced the door.

"I'm gonna get you Isabella Swan." I heard from the trees.

I giggled. And rushed to get the key in the lock.

"I feel like Freddy is after me!" I giggled even more. Finally I opened the door.

I ran in and turned to close it when a foot caught between the door and wall.

"Ahh! Jake stop!" I squealed and ran up the stairs. I stopped halfway to see him on the bottom step. My heart told me to run into his arms but my brain told me we were still in payback mode.

"Not until I get revenge!" he said deeping his voice making me crack up.

He started running up the stairs and I run up the rest. I knew he was right behind me so I ran down the hall. I made it to my room and flung the door hoping it would close.

Of course it didn't and a jumped under my bed.

"Oh no, where could Bella be? But wait I shouldn't say anything because of my freakishly girlish voice!" he said.

I giggled again, damn it!

"There we go." He said and dropped to the floor. He grabbed my feet and dragged me out from under. I screamed and threw my hands over my eyes.

"Awe is Bellie afraid of the big bad wolf?" he teased. I was not opening my eyes. I had a feeling that if I did something was gonna start.

"Bells open up. I'm not going to hurt you!" I could tell in his voice he was pouting. I just kept closed.

"Alright, I didn't think it would have to come to this."

What? What did that mean? And the next thing I knew I was screaming. He was tickling me! And I couldn't break through! I wiggled and wiggled but there was no use.

I opened my eyes.

"Fine fine! I give! I give!" I yelled. Damn I'm glad Sam isn't home.

He laughed and looked down at me. We were so close. A few inches apart. I went for a sneak attach and kicked out one of his legs. This didn't very well work to my advantage though because then he fell on me and our mouths met.

_No NO NO NO NO!_

_Stop Bella STOP! You love QUIL! – My brain said_

_NO! She loves JACOB! HE will be with her! NOT Quil! Quil left her! He doesn't deserve her!-my heart yelled back_

_That's right! Quil left ME! So I'm allowed to try things with Jake. Even if it doesn't work out we're still imprints!- I said_

_So that's that, I'll try things with Jake, see how it goes. I feel something for him. I just don't know what it is._

_So I kissed back._

**Leah's POV-**

"Well Ma, today's the day! Hope you're feeling lucky!" I said as I hopped down the stairs with Seth on my tail.

Today were searching for Bella. So mom better we wearing her lucky underwear cause if we come back empty handed then it looks like mom will have to explain.

"I am dear, you better hurry though, she might be out early." Mom said with a wink. I grabbed my jacket and put it on then walked outside and down the driveway, Seth behind me still. We walked towards Emily's house to meet the others.

"Do you think we'll see her?" asked my worried brother.

"We can only hope."

**Bella's POV-**

I woke up the next morning with the sounds of someone running up the stairs hitting every step they could with a loud _bang._

I yawned and stretched out only the find I couldn't go too far. I turned my head to see Jakes big head inches away from my face. The memories of yesterday flashed back into my mind. And it hurt since I have a major head ache!

Jake and I had a full make out session. Crap. Urggg I hate nights! And I blame Sam for making me so tired!

Well I hope nothing else happened afterwards. I studied the scene. We were both under the covers. That's great. I ducked under the covers for a moment. Jake had shorts on. Okay. But no shirt. And I had shorts and undies on but only my bra. When the hell did I change?

Well I can conclude _that_ didn't happened but how far did we go? Crap I can't remember.

I slowly slipped out of the bed and looked around my room for a shirt.

"Bella?" I heard a very tired voice ask. I heard the bed creak so I turned around.

"Hey morning." I said.

He looked up and his eyes popped when he noticed my lack of clothing. And of course I was wearing a push up. One that Leah had gotten me on one of our shopping sprees.

He quickly looked under the covers and I laughed knowing what he was thinking.

"I don't think we did." I said and he looked back up at me.

"Yeah I don't remember what happened after the beer." He said getting up.

"Beer?" I asked. We drank beer? I'm not of age! Crap! I hope it's not Sam's stash!

"ISABELLA!" I heard Sam yell. Shit I was in trouble!

I grabbed a piece of cloth from the ground that happened to be one of my concert tees for Tim McGraw.

Jake was right by my side in a second as we ran down the hallway and stairs. I stopped imminently in the door way of the kitchen. There were about eight beer cans on the counter top and food everywhere! Not to mention an over angry Sam in the middle who's eyes widened at the sight of Jake.

"What is he doing here!" asked Sam.

Jacob instantly got between Sam and I and snarled at him.

I jumped in front of Jake.

"No it's okay! Jake phased yesterday! He's one of us!" I explained.

Sam's eyes got even bigger.

"Another one?" asked Sam once he calmed down a bit.

"Yeah!"

"So he stayed here last night?" asked Sam.

"Well yeah," I said quietly.

"Where?" Sam asked even though he knew the answer.

"With me. We didn't do anything though! I swear!" I told him.

"You two are together? What happened to Quil?" He asked.

"We imprinted!" Jake yelled and wrapped his arms around my waist. Quil held me like this once. The same day we first started going out. I sighed. I can't of Quil right now. I'm with Jake.

"What?" Sam yelled half excited half unsure of what he heard. I nodded and he did as well.

"Okay then, well clean up this kitchen and then get ready cause were going to the plaza. People haven't seen you in awhile and think you moved, it's the talk around town. So hurry up."

With that Sam went into his room and closed the door behind him.

Yay! I'm so excited I can go into town! I hurried up and cleaned with the help of Jake and ran upstairs to get ready. I hopped in the shower and got changed while Sam let Jake borrow some clothes.

I put on a dark blue tank, black leather jacket, dark wash skinny jeans, and black pumps. I did my makeup and ran down the stairs. Jake was wearing a dark green tee with dark wash jeans and black sneeks.

Jake called his dad to let him know he was with us and that he phased. We were all ready to go so we hopped in Sam's car and drove down.

Sam gave us a big lecture about how Jacob shouldn't be going since he's new to phasing, but lets him go only if I stay close so I can calm him if necessary.

Of course I agreed and then he went on about what to do if anyone confronted us. Just answer simply and make and excuse to leave. But Sam could stay because Sam knew how to control himself and Sam is eldest and all that crap.

Soon enough we parked in one of the small parking lots and we all got out.

I was way too excited to stand still. I mean who wouldn't? Finally after two weeks of non -stop training I get a break!

"Bells stop jumping, you're gonna fall wearing those things!" laughed Sam.

I stopped jumping and pouted at Sam. Ruining my excitement!

Jake held my waist and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Thanks dude." Jake said sarcastically.

He laughed and started walking across the street. Jake and I trailed behind. We walked through different stores and saw many people. Which is kind of funny though since we towered over most of them.

Jake and Sam went into a CD store, I stayed behind. Mostly because the last type of music I've listened to was by my grandpa who used to play the piano.

I told the boys I'll just be in the square so no need to be in a rush. Sam was hesitant but agreed. So now I'm walking around the square looking for anything to buy.

I felt uneasy at one point, as if someone was watching me. I turned around and looked through the crowds. I didn't see anyone until I heard a few gasps.

I knew who they were from. I've heard those voices all my life. I need to get out of here. I turned around only to come face to face with eight kids including the one way in the back.

I was suddenly hugged tight.

"Bella!" yelled Leah who was hugging me so tight I could barley breathe.

"Where have you been!" ask Emily who swayed back a bit about my appearance.

"Yeah we haven't seen you in like forever!" said Jared.

"You've been gone for awhile, we thought you left." Explained Collin signaling to himself and Brady.

"What happened?" asked Embry.

I looked over to him to notice a small figure hiding behind him. Seth.

"Seth what's wrong?" I asked.

"He thought you left because you hated him." Stated Brady.

"Oh no it's just something that came up." I said and looked to the kid behind all of them. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What are you doing here Quil." It wasn't a question, more of an invitation to get the hell out of here.

"He came to apologize." Said Embry.

"I didn't want him to come." Hissed Leah.

I ignored both of them and walked towards Quil. He smelt horrible. Like he rubbed candy all over him, it was gross. I crinkled my nose in disgust.

"Why would you do that to me?" I asked.

"It's complicated, you wouldn't understand. I didn't mean to. I was forced." He said and stood strong.

"The smile on your face didn't seem forced at all." I replied.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't like me. If you don't believe me than fine but I'm stating the truth." Then he tore his eyes from mine.

I took a few steps back and looked to Leah than over at the CD shop.

"Could you guys wait here? Just like sit on the benches for a sec, I have to talk to someone." I asked.

Leah and Emily nodded and they all sat down around a Tree planted in the middle of the square.

I sighed and ran over to the CD store. I knew Leah and Emily and probably everyone else would be watching my every move so that I don't run away or leave. I walked in the store and saw Jake and Sam in the checkout line. Jacob automatically looked up as if sensing my presence. I smiled at him to show I was okay.

They paid for their stuff and walked over to me by the door. I stopped them and told them our conversation and asked what I should do.

Sam was most concerned and why Quil spelt that way and Jake was just upset at the fact Quil had the balls to show up.

Sam walked out of the store followed by me then Jake. Sam walked over to the group but Jake grabbed my hand and spun me around.

"Are you sure you want to go back over there? We could take Sam's car home, I could get the keys." He suggested.

"No I'm fine, I want to see them." I told him.

He nodded and then brought his face down to mine and locked lips.

"Just tell me when and we'll leave." He said.

I nodded and we walked over to the group.

Leah gave me a confused look. Emily looked at us joy that her brother is going out with her best friend. Embry, Jared, Seth, Brady, and Collin looked grossed out. And Quil looked betrayed.

I rolled my eyes and looked down at them. Sam started a conversation about just anything like we were all buds again chilling with everyone. I sat down after about five minutes of talking and started to take off my jacket. Sitting in the sun wearing black with being a werewolf is kinda not the jacket time.

I set my jacket on my lap and heard a shriek.

"Bella! You have a tattoo!" yelled Emily. Ah shit.

…..

**This story is Quil and Bella! Bella and Jacob imprinted but if you guys read the books or seen new moon then you know imprinting has rules! If you haven't read the books or seen the movie here are the rules-**

**Imprinting is finding your soul mate**

**They are whatever the imprintee needs them to be. Brother, Sister, Friend, Boyfriend, Girlfriend. Anything.**

**You can reject and imprint. It may hurt to break it but rejecting can be done.**

**You'll do ****anything**** for the imprintee.**

**The imprintee can be ****anyone.**

**You don't choose who imprint on.**

**Double imprint is very rare. (wolf and wolf) Ex-Bella and Jacob**

**Alright there we go! Now it gets dramatic just wait! Just wait 'til Leah phases. And Quil's POV in next chapter!**

**Thanks for reviewing guys and gals! I'll update sooner!**

**~Kbaby**


	7. Chapter 7

**So this story kinda goes out to **Mass Effect 3** and of course all of my other readers out there! Love you guys and thank you for being so patient!**

**Chapter 7- I'll Never Be Forgiven **

**Quil's POV-**

"Do you guys need help with anything?" I asked Leah and Emily as the cashier filled up even more bags of girl stuff with them.

"Do you need me to carry any of your bags?" I asked as they still didn't look my way. I knew they were mad at me. I was mad at myself. I should have never 'helped' Kitty with her parts. **(At the party)**The girl was trying out for Juliet and asked if I could 'help' her with her lines. Next thing I know she's staring into my eyes and whispering some weird shit.

At first I didn't know what the hell happened and then she told me to kiss her. What this chick on crack? I'm with Bells, I can't kiss her. Yet my feet brought me forward and my mouth turned up in a smile. What the hell? Then I grabbed her in my arms and fucking kissed her! What's wrong with me?

My mind was yelling to push her the hell away yet I couldn't. I pulled back and was still smiling at her. I tried to frown but that wouldn't happen either. I kissed her again and then pulled apart.

"You're my pet now." She said staring into my eyes. "I control you, your actions, and your words. Your thoughts are only free, which won't be a problem. You're my puppet and I need a good one. People were starting to think I was weird, with not having any friends, its sad that the only ones you get….you eat." She had this wacked up smile on her face.

Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. Did she say eat? Who the hell is she eating? I'm confused.

"I will be your puppet, my darling." I said. Where did that come from? Great. This is perfect.

"Good, now we will-" she was interrupted by Billy.

"Hey, guys, the foods ready!" he shouted over to us.

"Thanks Billy!" I yelled back. Alright I meant to say that.

Billy nodded and headed around back. Kitty turned back to me.

"Crap, I slipped up. I let you talk. Now I'm controlling you, say anything about this and I'll break Isabella." She threatened. All I did was nod.

**(Now back to today)**

So here I am gaining back trust from the group and to make sure Bella is still alive. Kitty let my control go because I kept saying that she killed Bella so now I'm here to prove it. Kitty said that if I say anything about what she's doing than Bella's life is still at stake, so I'm not gonna try anything.

Emily looked up at me and said no thank you, while Leah is still mumbling shit that I'm still here. I said okay and walked away.

I found Jared and Embry and started talking to them.

Only that didn't last very long since they seemed as if no longer interested in me anymore and walked away. I figured that would happen. After the big thing with Bella, Leah and Emily found out about how I kissed Kitty. I guess one of Emily's family members ratted me out. I deserve it though. Damn I sound like such a pitiful son of a bitch.

This wasn't me and I knew it, I would act like this. It's so screwed up though. Some people just need to take a chill pill and right now I wish I had a pack of 'em. I can't do anything to Kitty because if she hurts Bella, well than its just all over. And it's not like Bella can protect herself against a Vampire! She's just a simple human.

This sucks. Well at least I'll get to see if Bella's okay, right?

I meant back up with Embry and Jared and trailed behind them with nothing better to do. Soon Collin and Brady joined along and Seth added on too. The six of us walked around for a bit before Emily and Leah ran up to Jared and Embry and grabbed their arms. The pulled them over into a store with the rest of us following on pursuit. Emily was babbling on to Jared as she pulled us throughout the store until suddenly everyone stopped.

"See, doesn't that look exactly like her?" asked Emily.

"No, that bitch is like 6 feet tall without the heels she is wearing. And Bella would never where that. Emily your just upset, I get that-" Jared told Emily when Leah cut him off.

"Jare, babe, that is my sis. I know what I'm seeing." Leah said.

And of course were standing in the clothes rack of the store next to where she is so we don't "attract attention". Yeah right.

"Well there's only one way to find out." Says Jared as he starts his way over to the Bella look-a-like. Emily and Leah right behind with the rest of us following as usual.

The girl turned her face slightly as if looking off into the court-yard. That's when almost every one gasped. It was Bella. Either that or this girl and totally impersonate people.

She then turned fully around. Yupe it is Bella.

Leah practically jumped Bella, hugging her so tight she could barely breathe.

"Bella!" yelled Leah.

"Where have you been!" asked Emily who swayed back a bit studying Bella very carefully.

"Yeah we haven't seen you in like forever!" said Jared.

"You've been gone for awhile, we thought you left." Explained Collin signaling to himself and Brady.

"What happened?" asked Embry.

Her eyes trailed to behind our crowd to Seth where he looked at her with remorse.

"Seth what's wrong?" She asked.

"He thought you left because you hated him." Stated Brady.

"Oh no it's just something that came up." said Bella and transferred her gaze to mine. I could see the hurt, sorrow, and hate in her eyes. My legs suddenly felt weak.

"What are you doing here Quil." It didn't sound like a question, more of an invitation for me to get the hell out of here. I knew how she must feel though, so I didn't want to make anything worse.

"He came to apologize." Said Embry. Thanks Dude, someone wants to help.

"I didn't want him to come." Hissed Leah. Thanks bitch, someone needs to shove it.

She ignored both of them though and stalked towards Me. Her nose crinkled in disgust. Did I spell bad?

"Why would you do that to me?" She asked.

"It's complicated, you wouldn't understand. I didn't mean to. I was forced." I said and stood strong. I knew what I had done was horrible, but I can't change the past.

"The smile on your face didn't seem forced at all." She replied.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't like me. If you don't believe me than fine but I'm stating the truth." I then looked away un able to keep her gaze any longer.

She took a few steps back and looked to Leah than over at the CD shop.

"Could you guys wait here? Just like sit on the benches for a sec, I have to talk to someone."She asked.

Leah and Emily nodded and we all sat down around a Tree planted in the middle of the square.

I noticed everyone watching where Bella was going as she walked in the CD shop. A few minutes passed and the group was discussing if anyone thought she left. Seth said to give her a few more minutes and sure enough Sam came out of the shop with Bella and then Jacob trailing behind her.

Emily's eyes widened as she had been worried before about how Jacob didn't return home last night.

All of a sudden Jacob and Bella stopped and spoke to each other. Sam sat down and greeted us, carrying on a conversation about the crazy hours he's been working so he can't stop by to hang out. Everyone's attention was mostly on Bella though. Especially when Jacob bent down to kiss her full on.

"When did they start going out!" Emily excitedly asked Sam. I didn't want to know the answer. I knew my face held my emotions. And I really didn't care. This was too big. Jacob was always the best friend. He was never supposed to get that close! My hands were trembling and I quickly stuffed them in my pockets so no one noticed.

That's when they stood in front of us and Sam started up yet another conversation. After a few minutes Bella sat down and ended up taking off her jacket. Which seemed kind of crazy since it wasn't that hot of a day.

Emily suddenly pulled me out of my thoughts when she gasped and yelled –

"Bella! You have a tattoo!"

…

**Yeah I know, who wants to hear the same shit from last chapter, but I wanted everyone to hear from Quil's side. Long ass update but what ev. I wont quit on any of my stories. Unless suddenly everyone hates them and they suck horribly. :3 but I don't quite think that's the case, so I shall continue! Please review cause I'm kinda ify right now on how im going to continue the other chapters here. Thanks!**

**~Kbaby**


End file.
